


Верь в нас

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, First Kiss, Missing Scene, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: — Пойми одну простую вещь: чем гуще тьма, тем ярче видно звёзды, — когда он снова начал говорить, Люсьетт показалось, что прошли годы — неужели действительно прошло так много времени? Сладкий запах леса отвлекал её. Или это опьянял его запах? Она не знала.





	Верь в нас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trust in us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728513) by [Tenebrariae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrariae/pseuds/Tenebrariae). 



> Фанфик был переведён на конкурс "Хрюкотали зелюки".
> 
> Некоторый фразы взяты из неофициального перевода "Феномена Золушки" на русский командой Бредни Сивых Отомешниц (БСО).
> 
> Иллюстрации к моменту из канона:  
> http://multifandom.ru/download/2855/1280x800/  
> http://multifandom.ru/download/2857/1280x768/
> 
> Фанфик также выложен на фанфикс.ми - http://fanfics.me/fic118370&;amp;ref=user158296  
> У фанфика есть бета - _Nimfadora_ .

Свежий лесной ветер нежно ласкал волосы Люсьетт, хоть и не с такой любовью, что была во взгляде Вальтца. Эта ночь была холодной, одной из самых холодных за последние несколько месяцев. Или же Люсьетт дрожала от холода в своём сердце? Единственное тепло, которое она могла почувствовать, шло от молодого человека, стоящего так близко — слишком близко, и одновременно — чересчур далеко. Она тяжело дышала, а взгляд её золотых глаз был прикован к тихому чуду — ярким огням, парящим вокруг. Руки Вальтца в шёлковых чёрных перчатках, прохладные и нежные, являлись единственным якорем реальности в этом маленьком море магии.  
— Так, — она могла только шептать, — прекрасно.  
Люсьетт почувствовала улыбку, расплывшуюся на лице Вальтца — словно лилия распустила свои лепестки, чтобы ощутить обжигающий поцелуй солнца, — прежде, чем увидела. Её руки слегка покалывало, будто какая-то магнитная энергия танцевала на её коже, щекоча и обостряя все чувства. Она ощущала всё вокруг с поразительной ясностью. Ветер. Свет. Вальтц. _Вальтц_ , _Вальтц_ , _Вальтц_.  
— Пойми одну простую вещь: чем гуще тьма, тем ярче видно звёзды, — когда он снова начал говорить, Люсьетт показалось, что прошли годы — неужели действительно прошло так много времени? Сладкий запах леса отвлекал её. Или это опьянял _его_ запах? Она не знала.  
От резко прозвучавшего щелчка пальцев она слегка вздрогнула, и большинство огней, укутывающих их, как светящиеся объятия, погасли.  
— В трудные времена, — от его голоса, низкого и бесконечно нежного, по её спине побежали мурашки, — свет тускнеет.  
Новый щелчок, и Люсьетт оказалась в темноте. Или почти в темноте. Небольшой огонёк колебался, паря в воздухе между ними, стоящими так близко. Очень близко — _но могло бы быть ещё ближе_ , она не могла не думать об этом. Она взглянула в глаза Вальтца, тёмно-алые в полутьме. В них было достаточно тепла, чтобы растопить её уставшее ледяное сердце.  
— А когда остаётся один, свет становится едва различимым...  
Голос Вальтца словно бы находил отклик в её душе, а не разуме. Люсьетт потеряла себя в тот момент, когда её пальцы оказались в его сильных руках.  
— ...Есть вещи, с которыми не справиться в одиночку. Иначе можно утратить собственный свет.  
Третий щелчок, и Люсьетт, на мгновение ослеплённая вспышкой, почувствовала, что стоит посреди королевского бального зала, который она очень хорошо знала. Движущиеся золотые шары окружали их, ярко светясь в темноте ночи и рисуя танцующие узоры на их щеках. Нежный вздох вырвался из горла Люсьетт без её ведома, она была слишком занята рассматриванием яркого чуда, подаренного Вальтцем.  
— Ты не одна, Люсьетт.  
Её взгляд вернулся к его лицу — серьёзному, нежному и ласковому. _Какой он красивый_ — единственное, о чём она могла сейчас думать. Её сердце будто увеличивалось в груди, когда она наблюдала за ним, ласково смотря своими золотыми глазами на того, кто научил её любви. _Любви?_  
— Я люблю тебя, и мне больно видеть, как ты страдаешь, — голос Вальтца снова заставил её очнуться от наваждения, и Люсьетт резко выдохнула, хотя и не помнила, когда задержала дыхание. Казалось, её сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди, или, может быть, сожмётся, или же она просто взлетит в воздух, словно воздушный шарик, которые так любят городские дети. Она была смущена, но и настроена решительно, её мысли метались из стороны в сторону, словно отчаянно пытаясь вырваться. Из-за этого она с трудом могла думать. Или это из-за Вальтца? Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя. _Я люблю тебя?_  
_Тук_. _Тук_. _Тук_.  
Мог ли Вальтц услышать стук её сердца? Сердце Люсьетт билось так сильно, что напомнило ей об ужасной молнии во время шторма, ударившей в землю и сжёгшей всё вокруг своим ударом. Важное отличие, намного более значимое, чем всё остальное, о чём Люсьетт могла бы думать в этот момент, заключалось в том, что она изменилась. Словно бы перевернулась с головы на ноги. Обновлённая, но не сгоревшая.  
_Тук_. _Тук_. _Тук_.  
Мир начал сжиматься, уменьшаться и прилипать к их телам, как ослепительное влажное одеяло. Всё, что не было частью лица Вальтца, дыханием Вальтца, мягкими руками Вальтца — _Вальтц_ , — неожиданно перестало её заботить. Всё казалось незначительным и скучным по сравнению с ним. В какофонии своей жизни Люсьетт, наконец, позволила себе забыть о реальности и убаюкать себя сладким звуком сердцебиения Вальтца.  
_Я люблю его._  
_Но когда же я успела влюбиться?_  
Но, в конце концов, разве это важно?  
Холод, принесённый ночным ветром, словно бы собирался на кончиках её пальцев, слегка дрожащих от неразберихи в голове Люсьетт. Её мозг был переполнен мыслями, а мысли метались, теснились и пытались задавить остальные. Люсьетт высвободила руку из хватки Вальтца и, хотя часть её сразу же начала страдать от холода и отсутствия прикосновений, в её груди возникло восхитительное чувство, когда кончики её пальцев дотронулись до его мягкой щеки.  
_Тук_. _Тук_. _Тук_.  
Алый встретился с золотым. Его глаза были всем, что она хотела увидеть, всем, в чём она хотела утонуть. Навсегда. _Я люблю его. Вальтц, Вальтц, Вальтц._ Она шагнула ближе, ещё ближе, ближе, чем когда-либо надеялась, а кончик её носа осторожно коснулся его. Она могла сосчитать каждую ресницу, восхититься каждым оттенком его красных и теплых глаз...  
_Я люблю его._  
_Мне всё равно, когда это случилось._  
Неожиданно всего стало слишком много. Сила, с которой ей хотелось его близости, его запаха, всего его, подтолкнула её крепче обхватить ладонями его лицо и жадно прижаться губами к его — _ох, таким сладким_ — губам. Внешний мир будто щёлкнул, обхватывая её, словно бы он хотел сохранить магию момента в своих руках и сохранить свет этого огня нетронутым. Люсьетт почувствовала, как ресницы Вальтца щекочут её кожу, легкие, как крылья бабочки, и вдруг что-то сильно обхватило её талию. Его руки притянули её ближе — ближе, чем она когда-либо представляла или надеялась, и ничто, _ничто_ не могло сделать её счастливее или лучше исцелить её замёрзшее сердце, чем то, что Вальтц — неожиданно — начал отвечать на поцелуй.  
Люсьетт поняла, что наклонила голову, словно следуя линиям картины, которую никогда не видела раньше, но не могла дождаться, чтобы исследовать с Вальтцем. Его рот был тёплой, мягкой, надёжной и успокаивающей точкой в беспорядочной и запутанной вселенной. Шелковистые пряди волос скользнули между её онемевшими пальцами, теряясь в лавине чувств, и Люсьетт смутно ощущала, как гладит каждую черточку его лица, до которой могла дотронуться. Смело начатый ей поцелуй, на который он решительно ответил взаимностью, изменился, как волны постоянно меняют течение. Робкое чувство любви, хлопающее новорожденными крыльями в груди, ширилось в животе, будто один из волшебных огней Вальтца оказался под её кожей, чтобы заставить её светиться изнутри. Сделать то же, что и снаружи.  
_Вальтц_ , _Вальтц_ , _Вальтц_.  
Его пальцы сжали ткань её платья. Её голова всё ещё была затуманена его присутствием, неспособна сформировать ясные и логичные мысли или безопасно плыть в море разума. Она почувствовала, как Вальтц робко провёл кончиком языка по её губам, как будто сам Вальтц немного боялся того, что произойдёт, если Люсьетт предоставит ему доступ и позволит ему узнать её ещё больше. Люсьетт тоже этого хочет. _Я люблю его._ Она желает, чтобы он изучил её всю, а она — его. _Я люблю его._ Она только собралась впустить его, позволить себе совсем потерять голову в поцелуе, вызывающем огонь там, где долгое время не было ничего, кроме льда, когда неожиданно одеяло магии, сжимающее их последние несколько минут, с щелчком развернулось, возвращая ощущение реальности. Покрасневший Вальтц снова оказался прямо перед ней, пунцовый от смущения или нехватки воздуха. Люсьетт тяжело вздохнула, отказываясь отодвигаться от его тёплого тела, несмотря на то, что связь между ними была нарушена.  
— П-прости, — его голос был хриплым и усталым, и она ощутила странное чувство выполненного долга. Она сделала это. — Мне нужно было перевести дыхание.  
Тысячи звуков снова вернулись, реальность медленно начала проясняться. Люсьетт почувствовала, как пылают её щёки, и поняла, что, похоже, она покраснела сильнее, чем готова признать.  
_Я просто взяла и поцеловала Вальтца_ , подумала она, чувствуя лёгкую смесь удивления и наслаждения. Люсьетт подняла взгляд, и Вальтц снова посмотрел в её лицо своими красными глазами. Неожиданно она почувствовала себя маленькой и странно беззащитной. Попытавшись скрыть своё выражение лица, она прижалась щекой к его широкой груди. Она тихо застонала от смущения. Мягкий смех эхом разнёсся между деревьев, заставляя тело Вальтца вибрировать, словно скрипичный аккорд. Люсьетт купалась в этом прекрасном звуке, хотя всё ещё была поражена волной эмоций, почти утопившей их обоих.  
— Ты такая милая.  
Люсьетт вздохнула, позволив пальцам скользнуть по его плечам и наслаждаясь слабым вкусом губ Вальтца, оставшимся на её собственных. Как могла она прожить все эти годы без его огня?  
— Я люблю тебя, моя Звёздочка.  
_Я люблю тебя._  
— Отныне это не только твоя война, Люсьетт. Тебе больше не нужно нести это бремя в одиночку.  
Она обнаружила, что кивает, а её золотые глаза согласно смотрят в его алые.  
— Прошу тебя...  
_Тук_. _Тук_. _Тук_.  
— ...верь в меня.  
_Я люблю тебя._  
— Верь в нас.  
_Я буду._


End file.
